


Andrew's House

by Gvboat



Category: The Official Podcast, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Death, Gen, floor lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gvboat/pseuds/Gvboat
Summary: Always clean up after your own messes





	Andrew's House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the podcast boys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+podcast+boys).



> Charlie, Jackson, Andrew, Kaya, I would like to apologize in advance.  
>   
> enjoy

Andrews house is a fuckin mess

His house is a mess  
And Charlie comes over  
After Charlie slips on some spilled lube on the tiled floor and almost dies, he's like dude, you gotta clean this shit up  
And Andrews like bro  
I'm a lazy fuck I can't do that

And Charlie's like bro  
I almost died on floor lube  
And Andrews like fine  
So he calls someone to clean the house for him

So the house cleaner shows up, a Turkish man in a latex maid suit  
And Andrews like dude  
What the fuck are you wearing dude  
And kayaks like listen you want me to clean this shit up or not  
And Andrews like bro  
What the fuck is with the balloon you're wearing you look like a gay Polly pocket  
And Maya's like  
Check your privilege and punches Andrew in the face  
Andrew slips on the floor lube and dies again*

Kaya cleans up the house and throws the body out with the trash then mugs Charlie for the money  
Kaya robs Andrew and buys his house away from him, now living there

Kaya buys Andrews house right, living in luxury

However now he's getting lazy, can't even clean up after himself

The house is a fuckin mess, Charlie comes over, trips, and almost falls on a used needle  
He's like dude  
You gotta clean this shit ul  
Up  
Kaylas like no  
Charlie's like you lazy fuck this is how Andrew died  
And Maya's like no I'm why Andrew died you retard  
And Charlie's like fuck you  
I'm gonna call someone to clean up for you  
And there's a nock on the door

A cute tall Australian ladyboy in a Japanese schoolgirl uniform  
And Charlie's like dude  
What the fuck are you wearing  
And Kebab's like oh no  
It's you  
And the unnamed Australian is like oh no  
Who the fuck are you  
And kaya takes off the fake mustache he was wearing  
And the Australian says  
oh no  
it's you  
Kaya takes out a gun and shoots the Australian  
Then there's a knock on the door  
Kaya opens the door  
Jackson is standing there in normal clothing  
Kayas like dude  
What the fuck are you wearing  
And kacksons like  
I'm here to clean shit, cunt.

And Kanyes like  
Can you clean up this body  
And jacksons like  
Ohoho have you been a dirty girl  
And kayas like  
No you asshole I mean the corpse on the floor

so jackson gets the vaccum out and starts succing up the remains of the random austrailian trap who couldnt avoid lifes biggest trap of all..................................kaya with a gun

**Author's Note:**

> *it happens


End file.
